Return of Robotnik
by PhantasmRed
Summary: Just when things seem to be cooling down in Mobotropolis, All hell breaks loose when a new group of freedom fighters enters the fray...............................


Return of Robotnik   
by Hassan Saaka   
A Post Doomsday Sonic Story   
Legal stuff: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics or by the author- (All Characters in The Chaos Effix (F.F. Squad) are created and copyrighted by the author, (Origin of the floating island story is from the Archie comic magazine: Knuckles The Echidna #10) If you would like to use my characters contact me at "S_cool_21@Hotmail.com", please email me I would like to hear from you Authors note: Geez, I can't believe this is the first time I have ever wrote any fan fiction, I should started writing earlier, hope you guys like it, please email me at the address in the legal stuff above. Sit down put your feet up and enjoy!   
  
Characters (By group affiliation)   
Freedom Fighters Knothole:   
Sonic   
Tails/Miles   
Princess Sally   
Rotor   
Antoine  
Bunnie   
Rosie   
Amy Rose   
Sir Charles Hedgehog/Uncle Chuck   
Dr. Quentin Horatio Quack   
  
The Chaos Effix (FF Squad) (Whoever made out of Robotropolis):   
Razor (The Dark Quill)/Xavier Stone- Mystic Islands (Caves)   
Sir William Paige- Mobotropolis (English section)   
Catherine Jaquinot (Cat) - Mobotropolis (French section)   
Linx Brazell- Mystic Islands (Hill top)   
Komodo Dragoon- Ruby Hills   
Calvin Mcmillian- Marble Garden   
Laurell Brazell- Mystic Islands (Hill top)   
Victoria (Vicki) Diamond- Marble Garden   
Valerie (Val) Diamond- Marble Garden   
Monty Tor Dragoon (Monty)- Ruby Hills   
  
Eggman's Army:   
Robotnik/Eggman   
Shadow Knight (Shadow) /Sir Rochester Paige   
Hunter/Trackers (Replicator): Artificial Intelligence Swatbots   
Swatbots   
Hyperion   
Snivley   
  
It had been nearly a year since the defeat of Robotnik and since then Snivley had become the warlord of Robotropolis. With the destruction of key factories the freedom fighters seemed to have the upper hand. Life had seemed to slow down a bit. Though he seemed to be losing the war, Snivley remained in high spirits. He had been working on Artificial intelligence Swatbots, and believed they were the key to victory. Sitting in the overly large reclining chair that had once belonged to his now deceased Uncle Julian ( Dr. Robotnik). He snickered to himself at progress gauge he saw on the monitor before him. Muttering to himself he stated " Yes, the prototype is almost complete, they shall soon feel my wrath.", turning to the digital intercom he said " Hyperion, go manage the new shipment of slaves, make sure no unwanted guests come looking for them, I have not used the robotocizer lately ". "Yes my liege, I look forward to it." the Cybernetic wolf answered signing off, it's red eyes glowing in pleasure. He had built him well, he was a robotic masterpiece of great craftsmanship and also the inspiration for his AI Swatbots. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Unbeknownst to Snivley, in a abandoned temple in the marble ruins, a small army of Swatbots are busily working on a DNA reconfigurer. The machine chimed in a women's voice " 10 seconds till DNA reconfiguration is complete, countdown has begun, 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, process complete, Beginning molecular assembly". In the assembly chamber a familiar egg shape was being formed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same time in Knothole everyone was acting as if there was no war, this was because nothing out of the ordinary was happening in Robotropolis. They were all expecting the arrival of representatives from different freedom fighter groups. Sally had arranged an conference to be held on techniques to take back Robotropolis. In waiting, everyone found some way to keep themselves busy. Due to the unbearable heat, Bunnie and Antoine had left to go on a lover's stroll in Great Forest to get some shade. Rotor had started to tinker with a fan. Sonic, Tails, and Amy Rose had gone for a swim at the ring pool. Sonic had begged Sally to come along with them, but she refused and stayed behind to wait for the representatives to arrive. In reality she wanted to go, but it was her royal responsibility to stay behind and greet the guests in the in the meeting arrived. It was so hot that her fur was starting to stick to her skin. She turned he head toward the thermometer on the wall. 102 degrees! "They should be here by now!" she whiningly thought to herself. She stepped out of the building to see if they had arrived yet. In the distance she saw a blue blur speeding toward her. Sonic slowed down to a stop causing a sonic boom. With the boom came a large burst of cool air to Sallys' face. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend and said " Come to keep me company? ". Sonic smiled back and said " Yeah! and maybe cool you off a little." holding a large palm tree leaf. Starting to fan her he said "Representatives arrive yet?" Sally answered back " No! I hope Snivley didn't get to them." Just like clock work, Nicole Sallys' personal portable computer started to beep on her boot telling an message was coming in. She unclipped the computer from her boot and flipped the screen up. Nicole stated " Incoming message from Sir Charles" just then the image of Sonics' uncle appeared on the screen. Sonic dropped the leaf and peered of Sallys' shoulder at the screen. Sonic shouted " What's up Uncle Chuck" Sally rubbed her ear and gave a scowl in Sonic's direction and then returned her gaze to the screen. " I'm sorry Princess, but the news is bad, the representatives were captured by Snivleys' forces and are on their way to be robotocized" Sonic turned to Sally and said " So much for it being quiet, I better go warn the others" as he sped away. Sally turned back to the monitor and said " Keep us briefed Sir Charles" as she ended transmission. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sky seemed like it was on fire. All the chemicals in the air over Robotropolis had changed the once beautiful Mobotropolis into the unnatural mess it was now. Using the map Sir Charles had given them they entered the darkest part of the Great Forest. Instead of it's usual piney scent, the air smelled strange and acridic, as if something had set it on fire. " Hooooo, weeeeee, what the hell is that horrible smell? " Coughed Sonic, pinching his nose and rubbing his eyes. Obviously agreeing with Sonic, Antoine removed an handkerchief from his pocket and covered his nose. Bunnie then turned to Sally and said " Sally girl, Could ya ask Nicole to scan the air for what made this funky stuff?" Behind them a unknown voice said "No need to, it is Dragons fire" With a confused look on her face, Bunnie said " Who said that?". The voice answered back " I did, I am Laurell Brazell of The Chaos Effix, identify yourselves or be prepared for battle". Turning the heads toward the sound of the voice, they saw a rabbit standing on a branch high above them. She was a purplish pink color except for her long waist length brown hair. She wore a dark colored maskless Ninja costume complete with a staff glowing with blue energy. Being the first to answer Sally said, " We are the freedom fighters of Knothole, and I am Princess Sally Alica Acorn, of the House of Acorn" Showing the royal crest she had with her at all times. Laurell leaped down from the branch holding her shoulder. On contact with the ground she winced and kneeled before Sally. With her head down in shame, she said " I am sorry your highness, I was just cautious after the battle", looking down at her shoulder she noticed a large wound still dripping with blood. Motioning for her get up Sally said with a sickened expression on her face, "You should get that looked at Knothole, it may get infected." Laurell casually placed a hand on the spot and watched as the blood oozed between her fingers and said " No time, I must get follow the trail of those Swatbots to find my friends." Staring at the wound at her back Sonic said "We were doing the same thing, when you found us, and I don't think you'll make that far with that injury", Bunnie and Antoine nodded in agreement. Slightly annoyed Laurell spouted, "It's alright I don't need any help", she then unsheathed her laser staff and began to charge it, intil it let off a bright blue glow. With great agility she then leaped into a tree and moved into the direction of Robotropolis. Clearly surprised by this Sonic stood there with his mouth wide open. Bunnie turned to the hedgehog and said, "Sugarhog, ya better close yo mouth before something flies in." Ignoring the situation Antoine stated, "I am thinking we should follow her", breaking out of his trance Sonic added, "Yeah! She may get into trouble or something". With that they continued on there way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Back at Knothole, Tails was sitting by the edge of the ring pool moping to himself. Creeping up behind him Amy asked, "What's wrong Tails?", Tails snapped back "Don't do that!" feeling hurt by this Amy slowly slunked away, Tails stopped her feeling bad about the way he treated her and said "I'm sorry Amy, I just wanted to go on the mission with the others, I hate being treated like a little kid!", "Why don't they let me go, by my age Sonic had gone on hundreds of missions!", You know what makes me the maddest is that even Sonic said I couldn't go, I can expect it from Aunt Sally, but Sonic!", with this he picked up a rock and threw it into the water. Trying to comfort him Amy said, "Well Rotor didn't get to go on the mission, maybe he needs help with something?", shrugging his shoulders he agreed to go. The window in Rotors' workshop glowed with a bright light and the sound from his blow torch in use could be heard. Just two steps away from the door Amy noticed a sign that said do not disturb. Running back to Tails who was a long behind her, "Why don't we forget going to Rotors he seems busy, Hey why don't go to the war room and find some things for "Capture the Flag". ", Tails answered back "I don't think just two people can play capture the flag alone, forget it Amy I'm starting to feel tired, I think I'll go to my room take a nap". Shrugging Amy said, "Alright, I'll be playing a game on the computer in the war room", parting ways the both went to their destinations. Amy entered the War room and walked toward the computer and turned it on. On the far wall of the room she could see Robotniks' robotic arm, Sonic had brought it back as a trophy after his death. It was starting to emit a strange glow. This made her a bit nervous, but she turned her head back to the computer. Just then the glass doors of the trophy case had begun to shake. The restraints that held it in place began to break. By now Amy was too petrified with fear to do anything, all of a sudden the case shattered. Amy screamed in terror. Back at his hut tails could hear her scream, he and what seemed like every other resident of Knothole came. To his disbelief he saw Robotniks robotic arm crawling slowly toward Amy. It was only a few feet from her ankle. Tails screamed to Amy "Amy snap out of it! You got to move Robotniks arm, it's alive", Robotniks arm was just about to grab when she snapped out of her trance and hopped onto the nearest chair. Screaming with tears in her eyes, she shouted, "Tails I can't I'm to scared". No one around him seemed to make any attempt to save his friend, so Tails gathered up all his courage and flew over to his frantic friend and scooped her up only to have his ankle grabbed by the robotic hand. Just then Rotor had finished working on the fan he was working on. Looking out his window he noticed a large crowd had developed by the war room. With his blow torch still strapped to his back. He raced to the room and saw the young fox holding his friend while his twin tails were in a death grip, being pulled toward a robotic hand. Pushing people out the way he shouted, "What are you people doing, aren't you going to help them!", running to the spot he unleashed a stream of fire from the torch at the arm releasing Amy and Tails from it's grip. Tail quickly flew out the room onto the ground. After being set down the Amy gave the two tailed fox a hug and said, "Thanks Tails you saved my life!", being modest Tails stated, "It wasn't me, it was Rotor, he's the one a you should be thanking", Rotor was continuing and a stream of fire to the make sure the arm was destroyed. Taking off his cap to scratch his he thought to himself "What was that was all about?". Stepping through the quickly thinning crowd of people he asked the two kids, "What was that all about", Amy was the first to answer back, and was just about to speak when her Tarot cards started to float around her, they, read: "The Eggman Cometh!". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Laurell had just reached the outskirts of Robotropolis, since there were no tree's, she just walked casually into a group of patrolling Swatbots and said calmly, "Could you tin cans, point me to where my friends are being held". Seeing her the Swatbots all simultaneously droned, "RABBIT, PRIORITY 2 APPREHEND!". Surprised by this the freedom fighters, who had just gotten to the outskirts of Robotropolis heard the robot's speak. Sally turned to Sonic and whispered, "Looks like you have some competition for being Snivleys' pet peeve!". Sonic rolled his eyes and turned back to the rabbit. Laser blasts, zipped by her head, Charging up her laser staff, she flipped out of the line fire and said, "Oh, C'mon Tin cans, you can do better than that", holding the staff like a rifle she turned two approaching Swatbots into smoking ash with laser shots from it. One came from behind and she hit with a jumping roundhouse kick, knocking it into another causing them to spark and explode. Antoine impressed by this stated quietly, "She ezz beeing very good, for an injured personne", agreeing with her boyfriend Bunnie whispered, "Sugahfox is right, she is good". Laurell ducked another laser shot, then sweeped the closest Swatbot in front of her to the ground, finishing it off with a stab to the chest. Moving onto her fifth Swatbot, Laurell annoyingly shouted, "If you guys are going to follow me, You could at least Help!". Turning to the others Sonic shouted to the others, "Well you guys heard her, LETS DO IT TO IT!". Sonic raced toward a group of Swatbot, then rolled into a ball, bowling them over like bowling pins. Bunnie entered the fight by stretching her robotic arm out like, knocking the head off of a Swatbot. Antoine unsheathed his sword and destroyed the nearest Swatbot, with a slash/stab combo. Sally knocked the head off the nearest Swatbot with a flying drop kick. The battle raged on the for 5 more minutes, the freedom fighters were trashing the Swatbots with great ease. One Swatbot, which looked much different from the others and had avoided fighting. Laughing it loudly shouted, "Ha, ha, ha, this is highly amusing, you have had your fun, now it's time for mine!", a with that the robot stood it's full height (which was several feet taller than usual) and began to charge it's large laser rifle. It's eyes glowed for a moment and it said, "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LORD SNIVLEY", a hologram projector created a life size image of Snivley, he said, "Hello freedom fighters I see, you have met my new AI Hunter/Tracker Swatbots.", the hologram then turned to Laurell and said, "As I speak, a group your friends are being robotocized, to bad, After my Hunter/Tracker gets done with you there won't be much left to witness your friends' introduction to my service, have fun, you furry freaks, hope you enj.........", Angrily Laurell ended the transmission prematurely destroying the projector with a laser blast. The robot mockingly retaliated saying, "Temper temper, You fools are only delaying the inevitable!", Laurell answered back "Stop talking tin man and let's dance!", the robot laughed again and said, "Thought you'd never ask!", Laurell fired multiple laser shots hitting the robot with no damage. Sonic then attacked with a spin dash, the robot caused him to bounce off with a hard back hand slap. Bunnie launched herself with at the robot with a drop kick, but was knocked out of the air and landed hard on the ground. sheathing his sword Antoine ran to the stunned rabbit and helped her up. The Robot laughed and said "Little rabbit fall, and go boom", angrily Antoine glared at the it. Just then a blast of energy hit the Hunter/Tracker in the head, turning to Sallys' direction, the robot said, "I almost forgot about you, little rodent, don't you know it's not nice to shoot!", unmoved by this Sally commanded Nicole to fire another phaser blast", the shot hit the robot the head again. It's eyes began to glow a bright red and a missile launcher popped out of its shoulder. Speaking in a Swatbots usual way in droned, "DESTROY FREEDOM FIGHTER!". The missile exploded against the ground a few feet from Sally throwing her several feet. Laughing once again the robot shouted, "I will not miss this time, rodent", firing another a missile. Sonic frantically shouted "NO!!!!!, SAL!!!!!!", he launched from the spot causing a sonic boom, without the use of a power ring, scooping up Sally seconds before the spot she was at exploded. The robot angrily shouted, "You will pay for that hedgehog", switching to the Swatbot drone, it shouted "SELECTING HEAT SEEKING MISSILE", just as the missile was about to fire a powerful laser blast collided with the launcher. Sparks flew from the damaged weapon, the robot droned on again, "MISSILE ARMED!, DAMAGE TO LAUNCH SYSTEMS, UNABLE TO FIRE, DESTRUCTION IMMINENT!", and with that it exploded. Placing Sally on the ground, Sonic shouted, "That was way past cool Laurell!". Ignoring him, she started poking around the rubble of the Swatbots. Nicole started to beep, Sally opened the computer up, she said, "Incoming message from Uncle Chuck", his image appeared on the screen and he said, "I see you met the Hunter/Tracker, Snivleys new toy, sensors said that it was destroyed by a laser weapon, but none of you carry any such weapon?", Laurell stepped up behind the them and said, "It was I, holding her laser staff to the screen. Uncle Chuck answered her, "You must be one the representatives, let me check to see where they are being held.", it took a few minutes for him to answer again, he said, "Oh dear, It seems they have been spilt up, some are being in a cell in sector c, and the others have been taken to the robotocizer, Sally, why don't you take Bunnie and Antoine and head to the cell. Sonic, you and Laurell go to the Robotization chamber and rescue the remaining representatives. After seeing the maps, Bunnie (still a little bit woozy after the battle) said, "Sal-ly girl, we gotta do what, go where, why?, Antoine was frantically shouting, "No, No, Bunnie, she ez not going anyware". Sally slightly annoyed said, "Well, I need some help in sector c, maybe we should change the battle plan a little, Sonic what do you think?", no answer returned. Angrily Sally turned to Sonic and Laurells' direction and was about to chew him out, but all she saw was a trail of fire and no sign of the hedgehog and rabbit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Racing toward the robotization chamber Sonic held Laurell on his back. Sonic started to speak, "Uh Laurell, I think Sally was trying to tell us something before we left, maybe we should have stayed a lit........", cutting Sonic off, Laurell shouted, "No time hedgehog, my friends are in danger, I know the place will be heavily guarded, so take this device", looking at the strange monitor shaped thing in his hand he asked, "What is it?", shouting again Laurell stated, "I'll explain in due time, the directions say were almost there!, I just hope that were not to late.". As they turned into an alley a small group of Swatbots started to fire on them from on top of a building. Looking back at the rabbit, Sonic said, "Hope that over sized flashlight of yours can take out those bots, I can't maneuver as well with a "heavy load". ", rolling her eyes at him, she removed the staff from her back and fired a series of shots, destroying the them. Zipping around the corner they were met by a LARGE group of Swatbots in front of the robotization chamber. They all droned simultaneously, "TOP PRIORITIES, DESTROY IMMEDIATELY", followed by a barrage of laser fire the two freedom fighters shouted in fear, "Oh, Sh*t", as they high-tailed back around the corner. Laurel jumped off the hedgehogs back and said, "We need to get in there, it's the only way to save my friends", Sonic added, "Hey I'm not going back over there, and their going to be searching for us in a minute, you got any ideas.", a smile curled on the rabbits face and she said, "Well in fact I do!, press the button on top of the device I gave you earlier." Sonic looked at the machine in his hand and said, "It isn't like I have anything to lose", with that he pressed the button and the device started to expand and changed into a monitor with a picture of a glowing white light in it." Angrily Sonic turned to the rabbit and said, "Our lives are in danger and you want to watch t.v., awww geez!". Glaring at him Laurel said, "Shut up and smash it!", Sonic looked at here as if she was crazy and did as he was told. As the screen shattered, he was surrounded with energy, and it made a Wowm sound and encircled him. Sonic looked at the strange energy around him and said, "What the hell just, I want some ans..........", and she pushed him back around the corner. Sonic screamed and covered his eyes as a barrage of lasers collided with him. Looking at himself he started to laugh hysterically and shouting, "I'm not dead, I'm not, by the goddess, I'm not dead, Yeah!!!!!! Alrig.......", A laser hit him from behind. Turning back Sonic shouted, "Laurell what ya shoot me for?", Laurell answered back, "The insta- shield does not last forever, it can only take so much damage, so move it blue boy.", nodding Sonic took off for the Swatbots buzzing a path through, Laurell followed shortly with her staff blazing after activating a insta- shield.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Inside the robotization chamber a severely damaged Hyperion was speaking to a figure standing in the shadows. Hyperion stated, "Have you found the rabbits body yet.", The figure answered back, "She may not be dead, you only shot her in the shoulder.", Hyperions eyes began to glow and he said, "Let's hope not, Snively would not be happy with that predicament would he?", the figure nodded and stepped fully into the shadows and was gone. Hyperion turned back to the animals in the roboticization tubes. Dragging his nearly broken leg he walked to the Dragon currently being roboticized and smiled, above his blood curdling screams of pain the robot shouted, " The master shall enjoy my friend", in another chamber a strange looking Dark Blue greenish Echidna- like creature with a horn in the middle of it's head shouted, "You are a sick bastard, I hope you rust in hell", Hyperion only laughed and said, "Strong words from one who is about to become lose his free will, your free will and fighting skills will make you a great soldier against your friends!", the creature added, "Laurell isn't dead, and she'll kick your tin plated butt and use it for scrap metal.", Hyperion laughed again and said, "Still think your little rabbit friend is alive, hell your starting to piss me off, I think I'll roboticize you now, In fact I hope your friend would come here just to see you suffer", with that he flicked the switch to the roboticizer and watched the animal scream. Laughing to himself he said, "Man I love my work!". Outside the door his sensors picked up the sound of clanking metal and laser fire. Arming his wrist mounted laser cannon he pointed it at the door. With some strain it caved in and the silouhette of a hedgehog and rabbit could be seen in the shadows. A familiar voice came from the direction of the hedgehog, he said, "What the hell happened to you, Pee - reeon, you look like crap.", ignoring Sonic he turned to Laurell and said, "Your not supposed to be here, I killed you!", Laurell answered back, "Your gonna have to do better than to kill me tin ma......, No, Xavier!", turning her gaze toward the robotocizer. The usual cockiness was gone from her voice as she crumbled to the floor crying. Sonic stared in disbelief at rabbit and thought to himself, "Looks like the dude in the botization chamber is a little more than a friend.", Hyperion started to laugh and said, " Even though your not dead, I at least get to see the look of pain on your face", Laurells' eyes now red from crying glared at the Wolfbot she said, " Your ass is mine tin man", and charged him with her staff glowing brightly. Hyperion called on a small battallion of Swatbots which she plowed through, slicing three in half with a swift swing of the staff. Sonic juiced right up to Hyperion and hit him with a powerful buzzsaw attack knocking him into the far wall. Laurell fired multiple laser blasts into the robotocizer control console stopping the process. Sonic ran toward chamber with the dragon in it only to see him entirely robotocized. Shaking his head to himself he thought, "Man we were too late.", just then the eyes of the dragon began to glow, and a the dragons' large, claw-bladed, metallic hand punched through the glass just missing his head by a few feet. The robot dragon shouted, "Prepare to meet your maker hedgehog" as fire started to build up in its stomach, it then opened its mouth, and he could see a fire ball building up in the back of it's mouth. Just then his insta-shield wore off. Sonic shouted, "Oh crap", as the huge fireball flew toward him. Laurell pushed him out of the way only to get caught in the fire herself. Sonic turned his head away not to see her die, but to his disbelief she stepped out of the flames in a shield of fire. She then sweeped it off its' feet and grabbed Sonics' hand and said, "C'mon, we gotta save the others", Sonic added, "How many of those toys do you have, and how's your friend", Stopping outside the Robotocization chamber, Laurell added, "See for yourself, he's over there!". Surrounded by the Swatbots there stood the Echidna-like creature. A few of his body parts were robotic, his long quill covered lizard tail was now a long sharp elastic metal blade covered, his fore hands were know metallic while his sharp retractable chameleon claws were now knive like. One Swatbot tried to make a grab for him but he sidestepped around it and brought one of his claw like hand down on it's back splitting it in two. His eyes glowed red in anger, probably due to the sensors being added to them during the process. Another Swatbot attacked him from behind with laser fire. The creature flipped over it and dropped kicked it's head off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Down in sector c, Sally had surprisingly rallied Antoine the dazed Bunnie to the holding cell, by now Bunnie had fully recovered and was playing the drums on the head of a Swatbot. Tossing what remained of the Swatbot she whispered to Sally, "Where's your Sugahhog and that trigga happy rabbit, using Nicole to break the lock to the cell, Sally answered back, "I don't really know, when Sir Charles was giving us the directions he and Laurell took off toward the Roboticization chamber, he did not even tell me a thing, some times that hedgeho.....", she was cut off by Antoine who had been keeping watch for any passing patrols of Swatbots. Putting his hand on Bunnies head he said, "How are you feeling?, Ma petite doe.", Bunnie added, "Just fine Sugahfox", and planted a kiss on his nose. Sally made a gagging motion, Bunnie rolled her eyes and said, "Now Sally girl, don't you act like you don't do this, I saw you and sugahhog by the ring pool last night. The squirrel blushed. Just then the combination was broken, and the door slowly swung open. Behind it stood a Hunter/Tracker with it's laser rifle pointed against Sally's head. It motioned for the Bunnie and Antoine to get into a cell and said, "I will be rewarded well for this capture", and started to laugh. The voice of a blue hedgehog cut the air like a razor blade, Sonic said, "Man, Snively must of been eating a plate of sugar when he created you guys!", The robot started looking around frantically for the hedgehog, This gave Sally and the others enough time to free the others trapped in the cells. Out of thin air the hedgehog, a rabbit, and a slightly robotocized whatchamacallit appeared. Turning to the creature, the robot said, "What the hell are you?", he answered, "Your worst nightmare, tinman!", and extracted his claws, and made two lightning fast swings with his hand. The robot buzzed out a few scrambled words turned around and started walking toward Sally, it slurred a few more words and then split into 4 pieces. Sally looked at sparking electronic mess on the ground then at the creature in front of her. She then asked, "Not to be disrespectful, but really what the hell are you?", his eyes glowed red for a few seconds, but he then retracted the hand blades and they returned to their original brown color. He answered, "I like to call myself a Echameleon, due to my mother being an Echidna, and my father a Chameleon, but you can call me Razor". Laurell added, "His real name is Xavi.........", cutting her off, he glared at the rabbit and said, "I don't want them to call me that!, Why do you always do things like that?", they then broke off into an argument ignoring the others. Bunnie turned to Antoine and said, " Oh geez, Nota nother Sonic and Sally", Antoine nodded in agreement. A voice not known to the Knothole freedom fighters cut in, "Excusea moi, but are we not here also (with an french accent like Antoines)!", Antoines' eyes grew large and he said, "Catherine, eez dat you", Bunnie eyed Antoine as a white and brown Cat with long blonde hair walked out of a cell, she wore a blue ninja costume. They then did the customary cheek kisses done with the french. Bunnie used her robotic hand to pick up what remained of the Hunter trackers' head and crushed it into dust, and then stomped away. Antoine then ran after her trying to explain the custom to her. A few more animals walked out and were about introduce themselves when Sally cut in. She shouted above all the conversations saying, "Not to break up this happy reunion, but this isn't the safest place to hold conversations.", They all nodded their heads in agreement and ceased speaking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Back at the control console Snively was having a temper tantrum and swearing. Everything had gone wrong and now the new captured slaves had escaped, he believed nothing else could be worse, he was WRONG! Slamming his head repeatedly on the console, he continued to curse. All of a sudden he started hear the deep voice from someone laughing. He swung the chair around to see who it was, and to his terror was his large egg shaped uncle. His eyes grew wide in confusion, as the huge figure of Robotnik walked toward him with a smile on his face, his eyes glowed a deep red.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In Knothole Dr. Quack was looking at one of Tails' tails, both tails hand 2 bloody cuts on them from the grip of the robotic arm. Amy turned her head as alcohol was placed on them. Tails' eyes grew wide and he whimpered like a lost puppy. Just then the sound of a Sonic boom could be heard outside. The fox nearly knocked the doctor of the his stool in his run toward the door. To his surprise, instead of just seeing the regular number freedom fighters who had left there now stood a small army of them. He was speechless. Sonic ran up to the little fox and waved his hand in front of his face, no effect. Sonic spoke, "Mobuis to Tails, come in Tails!", the two tailed fox broke out of his trance and asked, "Are these the representatives?", the hedgehog nodded and said, "Hey what happened to your tails?, remembering that they hurt he winced when he took a look at them. The fox answered back, "Remember, how you brought Robotniks' arm back to knothole after we destroyed him?", Sonic smiled and looked into space, and answered back, "Yeah, I brought it back as a trophy, What about it?", Tails answered back, It attacked Amy and, I tried to save her, but it got a hold on my tails.", just then Amy patted Tails on the shoulder, behind her stood 2 vixens. Sonic stepped back from the fox and said, "Looks, like you got your hands full big guy, I'll catch you later.", and then ran off in the direction of Sally and the others. Both of the vixens were a golden brown, a bit brighter than Tails' own fur, they both wore ninja costumes similar to Laurells' except one wore green and the other white. The one the green introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Victoria Diamond, and this my little sister Valerie.", Valerie rolled her eyes at her sister and said, "Don't listen to her, no one calls me Valerie, just call me Val. Tails was speechless, it was love at first sight, he couldn't tell who liked better. Amy saw the change in the foxes' attitude, and grew a little jealous. Tails answered back, "Um, uh, my name is Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails", he said, dumbly pointing to his back instead of tails. Amys' eyes grew in disbelief, he never told strangers or people he just met his real name. Giggling Val turned and whispered something into her sister's ear, they both giggled and said good-bye to Amy and Tails left the two. Amy rolled her eyes at the two tailed fox and walked away, Tails remained standing still, with a dumb glazed look on his face. After awhile he noticed that everyone had left. Slightly confused about what had just happened, he decided to go to Sonic and have him explain it. As he walked toward Sonics' hut he heard some conversation in the war room and decided to go in. Inside All freedom fighters and Effix members were talking about what happened in Robotropolis. Sally asked Laurell, "All of you seem to know each, and have seemed form a team, called the, Laurell what did you say again?", The rabbit stood up and said, "We are the Chaos Effix, a group of mobians from all over the globe, that is why we were chosen to become representatives for the battle conference, I am the leader and Razor is my second in Command and.......", A gray male rabbit with blue eyes about Sonics' height broke in, and said, "That's mostly because she is the one that came up with the idea of becoming a team, personally I would like to introduce myself, my name is Linx Brazell, Laurell is my cousin, if the rest of my colleagues do not object I will introduce them.", Without waiting for answer he pointed to a Raccoon and said, "This here is Calvin Mcmillian, our resident computer expert, he can hack through almost anything", the Raccoon smiled at this and held a computer that looked like a black Nicole. Linx then moved on to a red Porcupine, about the age of Uncle Chuck, and said, "This here is Sir William Paige, a former Royal guard, with this he bowed down in front of Sally and gave her a smile., Linx then turned to Catherine and smiled. After a short pause and said, This lovely lady is Catherine Jaquinot and the love of my life.", Catherine blushed at this and gave the rabbit a kiss on the forehead. Bunnie gave Antoine, a "I'm Sorry" look, he just smiled and whispered something to her that made her giggle, and then kissed her non metallic hand. Standing high above them, a olive green dragon many times larger than Dulcy cleared his throat and a little smoke rose into the air. Linx laughed and said "I almost forgot, our large scaly friend, This here is Komodo Dragoon our resident travel service.", Komodo rolled his eyes' a this remark. He then turned to the two twin vixens wearing the green and white and said, "Here are our two babies of the group, Valerie, and Victoria Diamond, who we affectionately call Val and Vicki", The dopey look returned to the Two tailed foxs' eyes, Amy saw this and rolled her eyes again. Sonic noticed the change in the Tails' behavior and whispered his observation into his girlfriends' ear. Sally whispered back, "You should talk to him, after the meeting.", the hedgehog nodded his head. Deciding to be conversational, Rotor asked the both groups, "So what happened with your little adventure down in Robotropolis, tell us the story.", Laurell began, "As you all know, we were all ambushed on our way to Knothole, by a battalion of Swatbots, it was............", she was cut off by Sonic, he added, "Hey wait a minute, how were you guys, captured, by those walking tin cans, I saw you and Razor, you to are alone are the ultimate fighting machines, If all of you fight like that, you can smoke a whole army of em' single handily", Razor smiled at this, while, Linx added, "I betcha, we could of, but you like ya said, we are like ultimate, fighting machines, we make errors, and have emotions, and those can conflict with ya physically. Laurell continued eyeing the hedgehog, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I said it was a massacre, we were turning those tin men into scrap metal. As I recall, I was launching an aerial attack with the help of Razor and Calvin tossing me into the air and raining laser fire on there heads, this had been working intil that stupid wolf bot knocked me out of the air with a Sonic boom, he was almost as fast as you Sonic.", the hedgehog cut in again and said, "Everybody, hear the keyword, almost, nothing is faster than the blue blur, not even Pee - reeon., Laurell rolled her eyes at him, followed by everyone else in the room. Sonic smiled sheepishly. Laurell continued, "I hit the ground hard and did not have enough time to regather my barrings, he then lifted me off the ground and blasted me in shoulder at point blank range, which sent me flying through the air into the tree, the last thing heard before I was knocked out was the sound of a tree cracking.", Razor then asked, "Can I tell what happened next?, Laurell agreed, and he continued, "I saw a heard her hit the tree and thought it was her neck snapping, all I could think about was getting to her that second.". Turning to Laurell he held her hand in his, and said, "I thought I had lost you forever, my life would have been nothing without you in it.", they were soon locked in a passionate kiss, Sonic broke the touching moment by saying, "Ha!, I knew it, I knew you two were a couple, by the way Laurell got all emotional in the 'botization room.", the couple stopped kissing and glared at the Hedgehog. Sally then turned to her boyfriend and said, "I love you with all my heart, but SHUT UP!", he almost fell out of his chair as result of this. Rotor turned to Calvin and said, "Don't tell me you have a girlfriend too!", the raccoon shook his head, and Rotor said, "Great, Tails and I are not the only ones.", Amy had had enough of all this love stuff and was enjoying the story intil Razor spoke, she impatiently asked, "All this love crap, is giving me a toothache, can we move on with the story.". A little stunned Razor began again, "I found that Laurell was still alive but and was knocked out by the impact of hitting the tree, but she bleeding from getting shot in the shoulder. This made me angry, So I charged Hyperion and beat the crap out him, intil a Swatbot knocked me out from behind.", Razor then passed the story onto Linx, who continued it. He began, "I think Hyperion had learned his lesson and decided use quill boy over here as blackmail and captured us, I think they thought that Laurell would die from the shot so they left her, and took the rest of us to a holding cell, Snively personally came to get Razor, and Komodos' younger brother Monty Tor, after a long some time, Sally the others came and rescued us, Razor what happened before they came and pulled you out of the Roboticizer?". Razor sat motionless for a few minutes, looking at his now metallic, upper hand, retracting his claws, then looked down at his tail and grimaced, he began to speak, "Monty and I were led to the robotization chamber, by a shadowy figure, with blades protruding from its head, and Hyperion, We were thrown into the tubes where we were gased, when I regained my consciousness Monty was being transformed to a robot.', the Enchameleon eyes' glowed red in anger, as he continued, "All I could hear were his screams, I tried to break the glass of the tube by clawing at it, but it wouldn't break, that robotic demon taunted me, and then attempted to Roboticize me, I thought that it was over for me intil, Laurell and Sonic rescued me.". Dark smoke was rising from Komodos' nostrils, and he shouted, "The large nosed bastard will die at my feet!", Razor shouted in agreement, "They will pay for what they have done!". The atmosphere in the room was now full of tension, the animals soon dispersed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dr. Robotnik stood in the center of the command center, Snively had done a good job keeping it, and he was impressed by the Artificial intelligence Hunter/Tracker Swatbots, they proved to superior in design to his, but he would never admit these accomplishments to any. Snively had seemed to improve on all his designs after his death, the robotocizer, now no longer just to the free will away from it's victims, it also kept their original personalities in tact, without, reviving their memories. This proved to make them more reliable soldiers and workers. Currently he was working on a trap for his furry adversaries called The Gauntlet, this machine worked against, each of their individual skills. His secondary task was to dispose of Snively, then find the freedom fighters base of operations. Due the last activity of the freedom fighters the Robotocizers were rendered useless and needed repairs. He smiled of the thought of how the freedom fighters would react to his return. Laughing to himself he looked upon some drawers. He opened them saw the designs for a new type of robot called the Omega, it design showed that it could match the hedgehog and speed and packed more fire power than a Battalion of Swatbots, and also utilized the AI technology but needed the power of a Power ring to run it. Whispering to himself he said, "My Snively you have been busy since my demise, maybe with a few modifications to your design this will prove worthwhile.", with that he laughed psychoticly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As everyone was leaving the war room, Sally grabbed Sonics' hand as he was about to walk out the door. Sonic asked, "What's up Sal, didn't this meeting close kinda tense.", answering she said, "Yeah I hope this blows over by tomorrow, it would make it really difficult to discuss any new techniques on taking down Snively, anyway, aren't you forgetting what we were discussing earlier?", Sonic thought for a few seconds, and then it came to him, "Oh yeah, I gotta speak to Tails on his love problems, actually Sal I hafta admit, I not sure what I'm going to tell him, I don't want to scar him for life or anything.", Sally laughed at the last statement, and put her arms around his neck and said, "What ever you did to get me seemed to work, why not share the secret.", and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. Smiling he said, "How the heck did a Hedgehog like me find a genius like you", Sally smiled and said, "The gods must have been with you.", Sonic smiled again and said, "Gotta juice, talk to ya later", and he left to find Tails. Tails was sitting in hut bouncing a red ball of the door of his hut, Sonic opened the door just as Tails threw the ball. He said, "Tails, we need to tal...........auuuugh!", as the ball hit him in the head. The Tails cringed as Sonic fell to the floor. Laughing a little he said, "Sorry Sonic", and helped him up. The hedgehog rubbed the spot on his head where the ball hit and said, "Watch it with ball little buddy, Uhhh anyway, I saw how you were acting around the twins, looks like ya got a crush.". The two tailed fox blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess I do, I get all dopey when there around, Sonic what do you think I should do?". Sonic rubbed his chin, and thought for a second and remembered Sallys' advice and said, "Uhhh, Well you could wait intil there is nobody around and spend some time getting to know them one on one.", Tails began to think about this for a minute, and then said, "Thanks Sonic, I'll try it.", and gave him a hug. Sonic smiled and said, "Anytime, Little buddy, Anytime.". Later that night, since, during the day, a large portion of time was used to rescue the Effix, so no arrangements were made for them to stay anywhere, so bunks had to be shared. Antoine bunked with Sir William, Bunnie bunked with Catherine(a way to show that she was sorry.), Sonic with Razor, Rotor with Calvin(they had become good friends in a short time), Sally with Laurell, Amy with the twins(A little tension there due to her jealousy, and Tails slept alone (due to Komodo being to big to fit in the hut, he went to Dragons nest to meet Ducly and sleep there. These arrangements seemed to work well and no one seemed to disagree with their bunk mates. Laurell laid on the portable cot that had been given to her for the night staring at the ceiling pondering the day, so many things had changed for her since the morning, and probably her biggest issue were the Robotocization of Razor and especially Monty Tor. She and the others had lost a good friend, but it was probably even worse for Komodo, he had lost his only living relative, she had Linx, but what did he have, she could not help feeling sorry for him. The second thing that ran through her mind was Razors' transformation, how was she going the cope with the changes in physical and mental changes that had taken place in him. The Robotocization had left him so bitter, she had never seen him like that before, she wondered if the effects could be reversed. Just then she heard Sally ask a question. She asked, "Laurell you awake?", the rabbit answered back, "Yeah, What's up?", Sally answered, "Just wanted to know what you were thinking about?",. reluctantly she answered, "I was thinking about Komodos' brother, and about me and Razor.", trying not to resurface the tension Sally asked, "So how long have you and Razor been dating, you don't have to answer, I guess I'm being kind of nosy.", Laurell paused to think about the question for a few seconds and answered, "I really can't remember when we started, all I know is that he makes me feel good when he is around.", Sally smiled and said, "That's how Sonic makes me feel, life would feel so empty without him around.", Laurell added, "I can see he feels the same way, he said I got all emotional when I saw Razor being Robotocized, I think he was just as bad when he saw you in danger.", the two women smiled at this, the talking was making them both feel better about what happened during the day. Trying to keep the conversation going, Sally asked, "So why do you call yourselves the Chaos Effix?", Laurell answered, "It is because Razor is the Guardian of the Mystic islands, and Keeper of the Chaos Crystals!", Sally didn't answer, Laurell asked, "Are you asleep?", the Squirrel answered back, "No, did you say the Chaos Crystals, What are they?, Laurell answered back a little confused, "Have you not heard of the Chaos Crystals, they hold the powers of the Demon Chaos., I thought everyone knew that story.", Sally shook her head and said, "Don't you mean Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles is the Guardian of the Floating Island, and guardian of them.", Laurell had surprised look on her face and said, "The floating island actually exists, and the legend of the Chaos entities is true, I thought it was all a tale told to children, I must go and tell Xavier, he would like to know this.", Laurell jumped out off the cot and ran out the door to Sonics' hut with a confused Sally following. When they reached the door Sonic opened it tiredly and was jolted awake to see the two women in only night gowns. Sonic said, "Either I'm dreaming or something is terribly wrong.", Laurell pushed past Sonic and walked toward the sleeping Echameleon. Sonic asked, "What's wrong Sal, Snively discovered Knothole or somethin...........", Sally cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth and pointed to the rabbit trying to wake up her boyfriend. Laurell shaked him intil he sleepily answered shouting, "Earthquake, everybody, evacuate the residents of Hilltop", seeing this was not working she slapped him in the face. Sonic cringed. Razor got up cursing, and rubbing his face and then turned to the rabbit, his eyes glowing a dull red, intil he looked upon Laurell and they returned to their normal dark brown, with a slight edge in his voice he asked, "Whatcha do that for, couldn't you have found a nicer way to wake me up?". The rabbit ignored him and said, "The floating Island actually exists, and there's another guardian to the other half of the Chaos entities, the Chaos emeralds still exist.", rubbing his horn Razor answered, "I knew the old Echidna knew more than what he was telling me, no wonder he spoke of the Chaos entities.", Sonic stared at him and turned to Sally and said, "Do you know what the Chaos entities ar......", Razor cut him off, chanting a language they had never heard before, while the white parts of his eyes glowed with a bright white light, soon the Sonics' room disappeared and electrical energy went around each person and they were enveloped in a green light. When this all ended they were in a room similar to Knuckles' chaos chamber, complete to including a master emerald type object in the center of it. The only difference was that the ceiling was a see through glass wall where they could see the ocean. Sonic and Sally looked around the room in awe, Sally added, "I'd think we were on the floating island, if I couldn't see the ocean through the ceiling, it is so beautiful.", Sonic agreed saying, "I bet Knuckles would be jealous of this room, how we get here, aren't we under water or something.". Razor answered his question, "One can only enter by invitation of a guardian, through teleportation or through the Mystic Caves." Sonic looked confused and said, "I have been to the mystic islands before, I never saw any entrance to a Chaos chamber?". Laurell added, "It's not easy find man, I have never been there my self without Xavier.", all of a sudden they were back in Sonics' Room. Sonic asked, "Where's all the special effects and stuff?", Razor answered, "I did all that stuff just to impress you guys, it's all just for show.", he then made the Chaos Crystals appear out of nowhere, and said, "This is my half of the Chaos Entities, I think I should put them away before, the ancient ones get pissed.", they were gone as quickly as they appeared. Sonic turned to Sally and said, "Ya think Knuckles can do all that junk?", Sally shrugs and says, "I'm kinda of tired now, see you in the morning.", and gave Sonic a small kiss on the lips, and walked out the door. Laurell began to follow the squirrel, when Razor asked, "Hey, Don't I get anything?", Laurell came back and planted a long kiss on her boyfriends lips, making him fall over astounded. She left him bewildered on the floor. Sonic burst into laughter as soon as she was out of hearing range, and said, "She showed you!", Razor smiled and tripped the hedgehog making him land on his back HARD. Razor burst into laughter at this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next day everyone was woken up by the sound of Dulcy crash landing in the middle of Knothole. The force of this knocked Komodo out of the tree he was sleeping in, onto her head. Thankfully the cloaked figure sitting on Dulcys' saddle was not injured. Everyone in Knothole was soon at the crash site. The cloaked figure slowly stepped out of the saddle and said in a familiar voice, "All of you better remind me to never take a trip on Dragons' back again.", Sally rushed to the figure and gave her a hug saying, "Welcome back home Rosie.", the old squirrel removed her hood and returned the hug. Smiling Rosie said, "I thought I knew everyone in Knothole, Oh yes, these must be the representatives you told me about before I left. Sally helped the old woman gather her things and take them to her hut. Komodo had just gathered enough strength and lifted himself off of Dulcys' head. The slightly dazed dragon confusedly said, "Are we there yet Ma.", she looked up at Komodo, and said, "Well hello, haven't seen you around here.", The male dragon sensed where this was going and screamed, "Eeeeek", and took off flying with the female dragon in hot pursuit. Rotor said, "Well at least Tails, Calvin and I are still single.", Just then Tails walked past him talking to the twins. Rotor just stood there wide eyed, Calvin came by and said, "I feel your pain man, It's alright, your not alone.", an angry Amy Rose followed shortly with a scowl on her face. Later that morning everyone went to the mess hall for a special breakfast prepared by Rosie, she insisted on feeding the guests rather than resting after her journey. At breakfast, everyone was enjoying their meal when Nicole started to beep on Sallys' boot, all of a sudden it stopped and Calvins' computer started to beep. Taking the it off his belt, a holograph projector emitted from it's casing and a 3 dimensional picture appeared of Uncle Chuck appeared over the table and started to speak. Sally shouted angrily, "Your computer intercepted Nicoles' message.", the computer spoke to her and said, "I prefer to be called Paul and your message receiving systems are quite primitive, I am sure Calvin would be happy update for you.", 2 seats away from Sally, Laurell spoke into a watch like device on her wrist and said, "Abort speech ability.", Paul ceased speaking. The hologram of Uncle Chuck cleared his voice to get their attention and began to speak, "If all of you would be quiet, I have some news from Robotropolis, many Hunter/Trackers are being manufactured at alarming rate, and being shipped to an location in Sector Y, Here are the coordinates, a digital map appeared in the air and then he signed off. Calvin asked, "If you guys have a spy bot in Robotropolis, why don't you build more to do your dirty work for you?", a slightly angry Sonic answered, "That's my Uncle Chuck your talking about, and he was Robotocized, but we freed his mind my reprogramming him to use his free will with a power ring.". Komodos's head peered in through the window and he asked, "So you guys can use Power rings to free my brother?", Rotor nodded in agreement and said, "It is very possible, but it seems that the Robotocization process has been slightly altered, you may have to bring him here for me to see.". Everyone quickly finished their meal and proceeded in getting ready for a raid on Robotropolis. As everyone was filing out of the mess hall Sally stopped Laurell and asked her, "You can operate Paul without physically having him in your hand?", Laurell answered, "We all can, these receivers we wear on our wrists, are direct connections to the Paul.", Sally marveled at this and stopped Rotor outside. Rotor asked, "What's up Sal?", the Squirrel answered, "Have you talked to Calvin about updating our technologies to their standards, you saw how Paul just intercepted Nicoles' transmission. The Walrus nodded and said, "Already ahead of you Sally, we are manufacturing shields and item boxes to supplement our own technologies.". By mid afternoon everyone was ready for Raid, including Tails and Amy, Sally protested, but the fact the twins, who were about their age were allowed to go made it impossible for them to refuse. Before they left for the Great forest, their was an inventory check. It seemed that no one in the Effix had any weapons except the little watch devices on. As they enter the forest Laurell hopped into the trees and pressed a button on her watch and an item box appeared out of no where, she then smashed and removed her Laser staff from it. Linx and Catherine did the same and removed Laser swords. Razor removed a Laser ax, the twins removed small daggers, and Calvin removed a cross bow with Laser charged arrows. Razor smashed open a item box and handed Sonic a ax. The hedgehog refused it and said, "I don't use weapons!", Razor insisted, "Take it man", Sonic refused, this went on for some minutes, intil Laurell said, "He doesn't want it, leave him alone!, Offer it to Tails or Amy or something.", Sally cut in and said, "They aren't allowed to use weapons yet!". Tails whined, "Oh come on Aunt Sally!". Antoine unsheathed his sword and said, "You wood like to use a sword no!, I will teach if you are being good, okay.". With everyone armed who was supposed to be, they continued on to Robotropolis using the digital map. As they reached the outskirts Bunnie noticed the Terrifyingly fat shape of Robotnik in a window and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Turning to the others she said, "Y' all won't believe me but I think I just saw Robotnik in one of them buildings.", Tails turned to Amy and said, "You don't think that what your Tarot cards said earlier?", Amy answered, "I'm not sure, but it would explain why that arm attacked me yesterday.". Sally overheard the conversation and said, "Kids, why didn't you tell us anything about this yesterday, and Amy you were attacked by an arm?", the pink hedgehog answered, "I kinda forgot, All I remember is that the cards said the "Eggman cometh"..........Oh by the goddess, I think Robotniks back!", The whole group was hushed and stalled for the mean time. Sonic broke the silence by cursing out loud and saying, "How the hell is tubbo alive, I saw him die with my own eyes, he turned into a pile of dust!", silence was in the air again. This time Linx spoke, "Let's get ready rumble, no use whining b'cuse the fat man's back, (holding up is brightly glowing sword in the process) charge on peeps.". Forgetting their confusion and anger everyone ran on in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they entered the great city what could be heard all around was the sound of insta shields being activated. They were greeted by a battalion of Swatbots. Being ahead of the others Sonic created a Sonic Boom sending Swatbots flying every which way. Sally set Nicole to battle mode and was taking out bots with phaser blasts. Bunnie attacked by using the extending ability of her robotic limbs to punch holes through armor of the Swatbots at long range. Val had jumped on the back of a Swatbot and stabbed it in the top of the head. Since they were protected by laser fire by the shields, Tails and Vicky were acting as an attack helicopter by flying overhead and raining laser fire with her dagger.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Elsewhere Komodo and Dulcy had backed a group of Swatbots' into a corner where they were punishing them fire breath. 4 bright red eyes looked opon them from the shadow, there was a smaller more heavily armed one and the other was no other than Komodos' younger brother Monty Tor. The Cybernetic stole on his brother behind with a swipe of one is metallic claws. Komodo slumped unconscious on the ground from the blow. Dulcy got up turned his attacker and hit him hard swipe from her tail. This had pushed Monty back a few steps. He retaliated with a back handed punch sending her flying into a near wall. He turned back to his brother and was met a powerful head which knocked him to the ground. Komodo collapsed from the force of the hit. Slightly damaged with a dent Monty turned to his brother to finish him was subdued by a fire ball from Dulcy. He was knocked off-line with a small explosion resulting after hitting the ground. The shadowy figure returned to the darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the main battle, Antoine was surrounded by Swatbots, he had already destroyed two and now was heavily outnumbered. He wildly swung his sword to give himself room to breath causing the circuitry to spill out of one of them. This worked to avail and he soon had his sword knocked out of his hands. Closing his eyes to receive the final blow, he heard the sound of sparking circuitry. Opening his eyes he saw Bunnie standing before him holding with her foot punching through the back of the Swatbot in front of him and coming out the front. Giving a sigh of relief the fox picked the sword off the ground and said, "I am being very lucky to having you around me.", the Cyborg rabbit smiled and said, "Anytime Sugahf........ what the hoo ha", as Antoine pushed her to the aside and plunged his sword through the head of a Swatbot that had just appeared behind her. Antoine smiled at this and said, "And do the same for you."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Elsewhere Laurell had destroyed about 5 and was suspecting they something was not right, Why were they fighting regular Swatbots if so many Hunter/Trackers were being built, a team Swatbots had pushed her behind a dumpster and pounding the area with a laser, the dumpster would soon be destroyed and she would be out in the open. Though she was being protected by a shield it would soon wear off, then it came to her, these Swatbots were just being used to wear down their shields and energy, So the Hunter/Trackers could finish them off. Switching her communicator to Razors' frequency she said, "Xavier, these Swatbots are just here to wear us down order everyone to cease the attack, their going to use the Hunter/Trackers to............... SH*T!", the dumpster was now smoldering from the laser fire. Charging her staff he ran at them, hoping the shield would not give out and landed a drop kick into the chest of the Swatbot in front of her knocking it into the air. Landing on her feet she used the charged staff to sweep one it's feet. Then turned and did a cartwheel into another knocking off its' head. More continued to pound her shield with laser fire, becoming frantic she charged a fired a continuous laser beam and started to spin around. All the Swatbots around her crumbled to the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Razor had received the message but was worried when she never signed off. Shouting into the receiver he said, "Laurell come in, What else did you say?", Laurell answered back, "What!, Why are you calling me, aren't you a bit busy at he moment, I am.", Razor answered back a little irritated, "I didn't call you, You never signed off, I thought something had happened to you!" ,Laurell ducked some laser fire and spoke to him while taking on a Swatbot and sarcastically said, "Sorry, I get a little cranky when something is trying to kill me.", kicking off it's head she said, "How come you have so much time on your hands, Hey wait minute.........You blended in with something, Your using your Chameleon abilities!", Razor answered, "I've been using it to protect that Amy Rose kid (The pink hedgehog glared at him.), she doesn't seem to be able to fight, if I remain stealth, nothing can shoot at us.", Laurell laughed at this and said, "Well find somebody who is free to take care of her and go warn the others!", Razor answered, "Okay", and signed off. They soon came upon Catherine and Linx who being backed into a corner by laser fire. Remaining in invisible, he snuck up behind the Swatbots and destroyed them from behind with some swings of his ax. Coming back into view he said, "You guys, Laurell said that this is a trap and we should retreat.", before either of them could say anything he continued, "Could you guys look after Amy, I gotta go tell everyone else.", he then turned and ran in the direction of the main battle. Linx cursed for a few minutes and said, "Hey baby-sitting is in my contract, kids don't even like m.........!", Catherine turned him around cutting him off and said, "Shut up stupeed!, She ezz not here!", Linx went silent. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Amy was tired of being on this mission, everyone was treating her like gutter trash, even Tails, ever since those people came everything in Knothole had changed, it was like no one could see her in any more. Grumbling to her self she held Razors' ax which she had swiped when he was not looking, it was for protection from any Swatbots that came her way. She figured anyone with a brain could use a ax, you just swing it, and it cuts. Trying to make as little commotion as possible she made her way out the main battle front and soon saw the clearing to The great forest, she would make home before the others and they would be impressed, yeah that would show them! As she was about to walk past the first tree she was stopped by a voice which said, "Where you going without protection little one!", she angrily told he head, shoot her mouth off at whoever it was but was terrified to see, a small Swatbot-like robot. It looked like a Swatbot but had a few differences astonishing differences, for one thing it was not much taller than her. Without saying a word Amy swung the ax with all her might and it stuck in the machines' chest, and would not budge. The robots' eyes glowed brightly as it looked down at the ax. It laughed and said, "Nice toy, let me show you mine!", it opened fire on her with a laser cannon. The last thing Amy saw before everything went black was the bright light hitting her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Razor saw Bunnie, Sally and Antoine in the distance, they were near the robotocization chambers. With a swift kick Sally knocked a Swatbot into a brick wall, it sparked and sputtered as it made contact with the wall. Turning to Bunnie she shouted, "Maybe we should cancel this mission, there seems to be no end to these things, tell Antoine to get ready to leave we gotta warn the others!", Before Bunnie could say anything, Razor butted in, "That's what I came here to tell you guys, Laurell thinks this is a........", stopping to punch away a Swatbot, he continued, "....... Uh where did I leave off?, Oh yeah a trap, we gotta high tail it out of here!, By the way where's Sonic and the others.", Sally answered, "At Sir Charles'.", she then motioned for him to lift up his dreadlocks to so she could whisper the location into his in order and not reveal to the Swatbots. All four of them made there way from the area, then Razor parted from the pack to go to the junk site.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In his hideout, Sir Charles showed and prototype design he had stolen from one Snivelys' labs. Calvin and Rotor were ohhing and ahhing at the design, while Sir William was speaking to Sir Charles about his brother who had disappeared some years ago in Robotropolis. Sonic had sat in a chair the corner tapping his foot impatiently waiting for them to finish talking. They had been there too long, he could take anymore and finally whined, "Come guys, I can't stay still this long I gotta juice!", surprisingly Sir William nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, I believe he is right, we should be going.", turning to Sir Charles he said, "I have had a jolly good time talking to you old boy, It's nice to talk to someone closer your age once in awhile is it not?, Charles agreed and said, "I believe I better scan the area for a nice area for you guys to leave at.........", In the Shadows by the entrance two red eyes could be seen. Sonic jumped out of his seat and stood in an attack Stance. Speaking to Sir Charles, he said, "Looks like you have been found out Unc, better find a way to get you out of here!". Rotor stood back as William drew his Sword and charged it, and Calvin loaded a laser charged arrow into his crossbow. Razor shouted from the Shadows, "Hey guys, It's me Razor, don't shoot.", Rotor let out a sigh of relief, while Calvin said, "Dammit Raze, those eyes are really freaky, I thought they only turned red when your angry.", the Echameleon frowned and his eyes returned to their regular brown color and he said, "Must be this digital map that appears in my line of sight everytime I think about where people are." Charles nodded and said, "You are correct, and It is called a Scanner.......... and how did you learn my location? Sonic spoke up and said, "Sal tell you the location?, What for?", Razor answered, "Yeah, Laurell told me to tell everybody that........" He was stopped in mid-sentence by Rotor who said, "If your telling us it's time to go, we were leaving before you came, Uncle Chuck was just telling us a good location to leave for!". Chucks' computer gave off a beep and displayed a map of the sewer system. Paul started to complain, "All that moisture will damage my circuits, and anyway it's nasty down ther.........", Razor silenced him with a few commands on his communicator. Lifting the manhole cover on the floor of the room Sonic jumped in holding his nose, he soon followed others. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Linx and Catherine had been searching for Amy ever since Razor had left, they soon came to the alley where and injured Dulcy was trying to lug, an barely conscious Komodo over her shoulder. He was babbling, "Forget me, help my brother?", She was having a hard enough time with him, how could she carry a robotic dragon. Linx looked down at the fallen robot Dragon and said, "Damn what the hell happened to you guys, oh crap is that Monty?", Catherine added, "Doolcee I am having hospeetal training, I can be helping you with Komodo. The Dragons shoulders slumped as she dropped him and she said, "Thanks, uhhh, whats your name again?", before she could answer, the shadowy figure of a Cybernetic Porcupine stepped out of the Darkness and said (with a British accent like Williams'), "Isn't this touching, to bad I have to break it up!". Laughing a little he said, "I am the one they call Shadow Knight, be a peach and give up nice and easy okay!". Both Cat and Linx drew there swords and charged them up. Linx smiled and said, "Lets show him what were made of!", the cat nodded in agreement. Dulcy sneered at the robot and said, "I've had enough of you things!". Shadow drew two swords and charged at the three. Linx and Cat dove in opposite directions, and then attacked at the same time with jumping slashes. Shadow blocked both blows with his swords sending them reeling back. He then followed up by drop kicked Linx in the face just dodging a freeze blast from Dulcy. The rabbit went down with a thud with blood oozing from his nose. Catherine landed a sword swipe against Shadows back, making it spark. He then swung a back hand punch at her which he narrowly missed. She then landed a point blank laser blast into his face. Remarkably it had little effect. He landed a powerful punch into her abdomen which caused her to spit up blood, she then crumbled to the ground. Spinning around he was met by a fireball from Dulcy which knocked the Swords out of his hands. Smiling a dark grin (with as much expression as a robot can do) he did the same move he did to Catherine and she coughed and fell to the floor. By now Linx had gotten up and landed an Laser charged uppercut slice with his sword. The Robotic porcupine flew through the air and hit the wall with a resounding "Ku-Chunk". He hit the ground and started to spark and was soon surrounded with electricity, his eyes soon dimmed. Linx ran over to the fallen feline and held her close. Komodo painfully inched himself up and walked over to Dulcy, who was gasping for air having had the wind knocked out of her. He then turned his head to Linx and said, "What the hell happened?", Linx ignored him and continued to hold the unconscious Catherine in his arms with tears in his eyes. Just then both Shadow Knight and Montys' eyes started glow again, they were not finished. Seeing this Komodo turned around, and Linx just shouted "Screw this Dammit! Let's finish this right now!" he held up his sword and was about the charge them when he saw two golden lights fly past his head. Both lights hit both robots with a loud explosion. They both sparked and were electrified. Linx turned around to see Rotor, William, and Calvin with his crossbow smoking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While in the sewer Paul had received a message from Uncle Chuck that there was some strange activity in alley and in a building near it. Sonic and Razor went to the building while the others went to the alley. At the same time, the battle in the alley was going on, Sonic and Razor were sneaking in the shadows toward the building. Standing a few feet away from the door, Razor whispered to Sonic and said, "I am going to scan building to see what's there, Sonic nodded in agreement. Razor had not scanned for two seconds when, two hunter/trackers carried the limp body of Amy Rose between them. At the sight of this, Razor began cursed, "Dammit, What the hell! I left her with Linx and Cat, Something's wrong, we should approach with caution!", Sonic was about to add something when they both heard the voice of Snively over a loud speaker, he said, "Don't bother to try to be stealthy rodents, I know your here, you have become so predictable lately, No matter, come in and join the party.". They both turned around and saw a hovercam floating over them. Sonic smiled at the camera and said, "Sorry were late Scnozzola, were busy turning your Swatbots into scrap metal, can't wait to give ya a little cosmetic surgery on that nose a yours!". Razor then smacked it out of the air and it hit the wall and exploded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
For some reason in the main battle zone, the steady line of Swatbots was thinning out. Laurell had met up with Tails and the twins and they saw Sally, Bunnie and Antoine running up to them. Laurell shouted to Sally, "Have you seen Xavier and the others?", Sally answered back, "He went to go get at Uncle Chucks to get em'!", just then Laurells' Communicator began to go off, she turned to Sally and said, "That's probably them now!", Calvin appeared on the monitor, his eyes had a stern look to them and he said, "Laurell you betta get your butt down her, I think Linx is gonna kill Wills' brother!", the rage filled voice of her cousin could be heard shouting, "Get the hell off me! That #^%$ tin bastard hurt Catherine!, I'm gonna shove my $%^&**^ sword up his #^*!". he continued, " I've got Rotor and Will holding him down, it seem's that Wills' robotocized brother hurt Cat pretty bad, she's unconcious and isn't waking up! Get down here quick, maybe you can calm him down. I leave Paul on so you can use Nicole to home in on the signal", he then signed off. Laurell grimaced as she turned to Sally and said, "This isn't good, I gotta go, Linx might kill somebody if I don't.", Sally added, "I'll go to with you, it seems that you'll need some help, Bunnie, why don't you and Antoine take the kids back to Knothole, Well meet you guys later.", as the rabbit and the squirrel ran off, Bunnie said, "C'mon y'all were going home", confused by how urgent Sally left, Tails said, "Aunt Bunnie, where are Aunt Sally and Laurell going", Val answered his question, "Calvin just asked Laurell to beat up Linx again, Catherine usually breaks them up though........, I'm not sure what's going to happen now!". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sonic and Razor dashed into the room, there shields protected them from the laser fire. a few Swatbots advanced on them. Razor reached for his ax, but found it wasn't there. Standing on a flight of stairs, a fully repaired Hyperion held it up and said, "Ya lookin' for this freak!". Razor cursed at this and ducked a incoming punch from a Swatbot. He then knocked it to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Sonic was running circles around Swatbots making them shoot each other. While all this fighting was going on, Snively decided to scan the two freedom fighters and noticed a great deal of energy being given off by Razor. Soon no operational Swatbots remained in the room, and Sonic made a yawning motion and said, "Is that all ya got Scnozzola, where's all the Hunter/trackers ya ma............" He was cut off by the deep voice of Robotnik, who said, "Come, Come hedgehog, are insults your only retaliation!", Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked up at his old enemy. Instead wearing his usual red and black suit, he wore his old mobian general uniform, the kind worn by officers before the Coup d' etat. Sonic eyes' grew wide and he turned to Razor and said, "Damn, the kid was right, Tubbo is back!". Razor added, "Speaking of the kid, my scanners say she's behind that door. Razor took off for the door and knocked it down and saw the little girl still being loaded into a robotocizer, Swatbots. Outside Sonic shouted, "I gotta juice buttnik. See ya when I see ya!", Robotnik just stood there laughing. Sonic rushed to the room where he saw Razor with Amy slung over his shoulder. As they ran out, Razor shouted to Sonic, "Isn't this a bit to easy man, I thought Robotnik would be more devious?". Robotnik answered the question, "You rodents are becoming more na•ve everyday", began to laugh again. Amys' eyes began to glow red, Sonic noticed and shouted, "Drop the kid! That's not her, it's a trap!". It was too late and Amy fired an strange bolt of energy which propelled Razor through the air shattering his shield. The pink hedgehog fired another of the high speed blasts just barely hitting the super fast hedgehog. The two freedom fighters lay stunned by power of the blasts. Robotnik broke into psychotic laughing and then stepped his eggo - matic hover craft and floated down beside the her. At the sight of this Snively began to mumble, "I don't believe it, if it was that easy to catch the hedgehog, why did he do it earlier!" Razor attempted to get up but was seized by a group of Hunter/Trackers, who seemed to come out of nowhere. The same with Sonic. The two freedom fighters were tossed onto the same spot on the floor. Robotnik stepped out of the hover craft and said, "Good work HT-42!", soon the skin and fur of the pink hedgehog dripped of and dissolved against the floor, revealing a extremely short, Hunter/Tracker. Robotnik added, "Ha, Oh, yes, I have not introduced you to the Replicator Hunter/Tracker, a little modification to Snivelys design, but it works it's purpose.". Sonic managed to get up and say, "Where's the kid then buttnik!", Robotniks' red eyes grew bright and he said, "No matter, She will be the last pleasant thing you see EVER!", he then motioned for Snively to press a button, and a panel in the ceiling opened up and Amy Rose was hanging from the ceiling. She frantically shouted, "Could ya guys GET ME DOWN!", robotniks' eyes grew red, and he said, "I think not little one!", and pulled a lever and the floor opened up beneath the two freedom fighters and they fell screaming into the Darkness below. Standing on a balcony above, Hyperion broke into a fit of Laughter, shouting, "Oh, man, that was priceless, did you see the looks on their faces!", Amy held her head low. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Laurell and Sally had finally reached the alley where Linx was still being held down by Rotor and Sir William. Linx was fighting to get loose from their grip. Komodo watched as his brother and Shadow lay on the ground electrified and sparking. He then turned to Calvin and shouted, "What did you do to them?", Sally answered his question, she said, "He shot them with power rings, their programming is fighting with their freewill!". Laurell had heard none of this and had gone to aid Will and Rotor with Linx, who was so blinded with rage that he wanted to destroy shadow knight, who was in reality Sir Williams' brother, Rochester Paige another former Royal guard and knight of the Acorn Kingdom. Linx angrily shouted, "Let me go, you saw what he did to Cat, get off me. Rotor had begun to lose his grip, and Linx threw him off, and then used his free arm to punch Will in the face. Grabbing his sword he charged the two robots. Just then a laser blast came from behind and knocked the sword out of his hand, surprised he turned around to see Laurell holding, which was glowing a dull blue, which meant it was recently fired. He angrily shouted, "What the hell you do that for?", Laurell calmly stated, "To knock some since into you, destroying that robot isn't going to help Cat any!", Linx angrily shouted back, "Don't bother me Laurell, I am not afraid to fight through you to get to him!", Laurell annoyingly answered, "Now you're just acting stupid, I'll wipe the floor with you!", Linx dived at his cousin an punched her in the nose. Laurell back handed him to the face knocking him over. Linx launched to his feet and roundhouse her in the back of the head. Laurell fell to her knees, but regained her composure fast enough to uppercut him in the face. Linx reeled back and she finished him with a two jab drop kick combo, sending him down for the count. Sally looked at Laurell and said, "What the heck was that all about? You just creamed your cousin.", Laurell just brushed the blood from her nose and touched her black eye. She answered, "Oh, That was nothing, Linx and I do that all the time, but he had a pretty good reason this time!", Sally looked at Calvin and Will and they smiled, laughing at the expression on her face. On the ground the electricity ceased and both robots convulsed, then came back on-line. Shadow stood up and shook his head and said, "Where am I?", he then turned to Will and said, "By the goddess William, why do you look so surprised to see me, I have only been an evil robot for eight years.", a large smile crept on the old porcupines face and he went to give his brother a hug. Monty stood up and said, "I knew you guys would find some way to bring us back!", Komodo was helping Dulcy off the ground about the time his brother gained freewill and nearly dropped her, all he could do at the moment was smile. Rotor turned to Calvin and said, "Wow, It worked even better this time around, I didn't even have to reprogram them!". Dulcy rubbed her stomach and said, "Somebody better get Cat to Doctor Quack!", Laurells' good mood seemed to go away at the sight of her fallen friend. turning in the direction the two Dragoon brothers Laurell shouted, "Monty, why don't you and Komodo take Linx and Cat back to Knothole.", following the example, Sally said, "Dulcy can you........., Hey wait a minute where are Sonic, Razor and Amy?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sonic and Razor were dropped into a hidden room under the building. Razor stood up and said, "Where the hell are we?", behind them the deep voice of Robotnik answered his question, "You are in the basement of Robotropolis, the heart of my operations, it is here where I will show my greatest invention, The Omega Gauntlet!", Sonic looked at his enemy and said, "Bring it on fat man nothing ya have used has stopped me yet!", Robotniks eyes glowed a deep red and he retaliated, "So be it!", he then pulled a small piece of metal from him robotic arm revealing a control pad underneath. Typing in a few commands he was surrounded in a field of energy. He was soon covered in what look like the armor of a Hunter Tracker, except for the jagged blades protruding from shoulders and joints and feet. Both freedoms fighters eyes' grew wide in disbelief. Robotnik cackled physcotically shouted, "You have met your match Rodent's, I am now EGGMAN OMEGA! Razor turned to Sonic and said, "You had to piss him off didn't you!", Robotnik shook the ground with every step he took. Sonic just had a grin his face. Charging at his enemy crouched himself into a ball and did a Spin Dash into him. A strange field of bounced him off onto the ground. Razor helped Sonic off the ground and said, "Smooth move blue boy! Let me show you how to really attack." Razor retracted his claws and dived at Robotnik. Omega laughed and fired up rocket boosters and hit razor with a powerful forearm. The green Enchameleon flew through the air and hit the wall. Eggman Omega then punched the ground shouting, "SEISMIC BARRAGE!", waves of coated the ground and came up and hit both the heroes against the ceiling. Both of them landed hard. Omega then picked up Sonic and through him into Razor. Laughing again, he activated a missile launcher and fired one at them. The ground exploded next them slamming them into the wall. The ceiling then started to crumble causing the cord above to snap sending Amy Rose down into the basement like the others. Brushing Dust from his quills, Sonic said, "Uh, Raze aren't you a guardian? DO SOMETHING GUARDIAN-LIKE!", Razor smacked himself in the head and said, "Duh, Why didn't I think of that!". Amy ran over to the two heroes and said, "How I get down here?", Sonic pointed to the massive armor clad Robotnik. Amys' eyes grew wide in surprise. Razor then shouted to the others, "Get behind me!", he then began to chant in the language of the guardians. Omega attempted to attack again by firing another missile at them. Razor shouted, "Feel the power of the guardian of the Chaos Crystals", he then shouted, "HURRICANE SMASH!", and a powerful blast of energy emitted from his hand and destroyed the missile, sending a back draft of fire toward Robotnik. Sonic shouted, "Aw, Yes! That was mondo way past cool!", while Robotnik was down, Razor began to chant again. This time a blue Chaos crystal appeared in his hand. Turning to the blue hedgehog he said, "You used, Chaos power before? I hafta warn you, it will temporarily change your color!". A big grin appeared on the hedgehogs' face as he accepted the jewel. Soon he taken up in a blue light. He then began to float up into the air and glow. After disappearing he reappeared green with a golden aura of energy around him shouting, "I AM NOW MEGA SONIC!". Robotnik got up only to take a hit from a green fireball. The fireball exploded with such impact, shards flew across the room. Sonic shouted, "Hell yeah! This is even better than being Super Sonic!". Razor smiled at this and then turned to Amy and said, "Now it's your turn! Betcha tired of sitting around and wacthin'! ", he then chanted again and the gray emerald appeared in hand. Amy smiled mischievously and said, "Finally, I have something to tell Tails about." On what was left of the ceiling, Hyperion shouted, "Sorry Kid! That's mine!", he then fired a laser blast knocking the crystal out the Echameleon hand, then he used his jet boosters to catch it! Absorbing the power in, he glowed with a silver light, and began to float into air like. He then reappeared Laughing with a now deeper voice he shouted, "Now it's pay back time ya freak, I'm going to have some fun killing your damn ass!". Instead of his usual gray color, he now shined silver with a black aura with a arch of black electricity arching from his fists. Laughing again with his now flashing green eyes he shouted, "YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF SUPER HYPERION!". Reaching into a storage compartment located on his back he removed Razors' ax, with a evil smile he said, "Man, you could really use this right now!", he then threw it at Amy Rose nearly cutting of her head. Razor shouted Amy, "Run!", and a drop kicked his enemy in the head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robotnik had taken airborne and was shooting fireballs at Sonic. The hedgehog laughed producing a shield of the golden aura. He then said, "I am the way past cool one and nothing can stop the way past cool one. Transforming into a golden ball of energy he flew up and slammed against the rocket boosters of his enemy sending him back down to earth.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With Amy trying to pull the ax out of the wall Razor was busy pounding the super charged Hyperion with his best attacks. He connected to hooks, followed by a spin punch ending with a handstand/jump kick. With each hit black energy sparked off the robot wolfs' thick metal. Yawning Hyperion said, "Give it up freak! This fight is boring me!", waiting till Razor stopped, he went into a barrage of lightening fast kicks and punches, which each exploded against Razors' helpless body with black energy. Soon Razor was on the ground heavily battered. Blood poured from his lips and he was covered with bruises. Laughing Hyperion said, "Your pretty hard for a organic being!". Razor retaliated by spitting on his attackers feet. The Cybernetic wolf smiled and said, "Still got a little spunk left Ya! I can remedy that !", he then landed an ax kick across the echameleons' back making him groan in pain. Looking down at his robotocized tail and hands, he laughed saying, "Oh yeah I robotocized your ass!" He then ripped the Tail off as Razor screamed in pain. Laughing again he said, "Man you should see your face, it's hilarious, all bruised and black- eyed!". With the last of his strength Razor crawled over and plunged his claws into the wolfs' legs. Hyperions' eyes grew green with rage and he said, "Nice toys, to bad I have ta break em'.", he then stepped on his hands, which at first sparked, but started to bleed after awhile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hearing Razors' screams of pain, Amy charged the Cybernetic Wolf with the ax glowing bright blue with laser power and struck him with it. Surprisingly, Sparks of Silver energy flew off him and he fell over. Unsheathing his claws he shouted, "Nice hit kid!, IT'S MY TURN NOW!". Just then a golden green streak of plowed into robot making the crystal fly out of him. Sonic stood over the heavily damaged Hyperion saying, "How bout you fight someone your own size tin man!". Amy picked up the crystal and said, "Sonic stand back, Now it's personal!". the pink hedgehog absorbed the crystal and returned a purple color with a blue aura and holding an hammer instead of an ax. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the far corner Eggman Omega stood up, slightly damaged but still dangerous, began to charge two wrist mounted plasma cannons. Hyperion had returned to his original form was shouting, "How is this possible, I can't be destroyed, I was invincible!". Channeling power into the hammer she held Amy said, "Keyword, tin man, , see ya on the flip side!", she then swung her hammer which connected hard with Hyperion causing an explosion which sent him airborne into the massive form of Omega. The fat man shouted, "No! You fool!". They both exploded with a burst of Plasma energy causing an enormous wall of fire to come at the Freedom fighters. Scooping up the now unconscious Razor, Sonic shouted, "This is our cue to Juice!", They transformed to streaks of energy and flew off into the sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Snively screamed in terror as the balcony he was sitting on, gave way. A few hunter/Trackers made their way out of the building just in time to escape. Pieces of shrapnel flew through the air as the fire became more intense. The fire consumed the tower standing next to what was left of the building, incinerating anything inside. As far as in Knothole the explosion could be seen, the residents watched in awe as clouds of fire, smoke, and ash rose mingled with the polluted air.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the freedom fighters in the alley fell to the ground from the source of the explosion. Laurell frantically shouted to Calvin, "Where in the world did that come from?", the Raccoon typed furiously into Paul who said, "Explosion originated from building on west side of Robotropolis............", a disturbed look appeared on Calvins' face which scared every one in it's vicinity. Rotor was the first one break the ice. He said, "It's the building Sonic and Razor went to wasn't it". Calvin nodded. The look on Sallys' face grew more grave and she said, "Scan the area for any survivors and call Uncle Chuck to see what he knows! Now!". Just like clock work Nicole started to beep, Sally quickly grabbed the computer and opened it to see Sonics' Uncles' face. He said, "Did you guys feel the explosion, my sensors in that area are not responding, they must have been destroyed in the explosion do any of yo.....................", he was cut off by Laurell who said, "Maybe they weren't in the building at the time do you have working sensors around the area?" Charles answered back, "Scanning now! I am picking up several quick moving objects moving toward your area.", hearing this Dulcy took for the air and said, "He's right, I see a green and purple things moving toward us real fast too.", just then two streaks of light moved past causing Dulcy to fall out of the air. She was then caught by my Monty Tor who was hovering in the air beside her. The green light kept going, but the red one remained behind. Transforming into her visible form Amy floated the ground beside Sally. Surprised Sally asked, "Who are you?", Amy looked turned to her and said, "It's me Amy Rose, or should I say Hyper Amy!". Sally eyes grew wide and she said, "Don't tell me you guys used the Chaos Crystals, and that green thing was Sonic?", Amy nodded and said, "I destroyed Hyperion and Robotnik, I don't know what happened to Snively.................Uh Razor got hurt.", Laurell ran up to the purple hedgehog and frantically said, "Where is he? How bad is he hurt?", Amy shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure, Sonic just took him back to Knothole for medical................." Laurell didn't wait for her to finish and spun around to Komodo shouting, "Get me back to Knothole? What's wrong with my Xavier?". The alley was filled with a flurry of action and was soon empty as the freedom fighters left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Back at Knothole everyone was discussing the incident that had just happened in Robotropolis. Just then Sonic flew into Knothole shouting, "Somebody better get Dr. Quack, Razor's hurt pretty bad!", several of the Doctors assistants came from the with a stretcher and took the injured Echameleon away from the hedgehog. Antoine ran out from his hut and said, "What ezz wrong wif him?", Sonic answered, "Hyperion beat him up pretty bad, using a Chaos Crystal!", Bunnie repeated, "A Chaos what, What the hoo ha is that?, and why are ya green sugahhog?", Sonic just said, "The Chaos Crystal.........Uh I'll explain later.", they then left for the infirmary to check on Razors' condition. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ten Minutes the rest of the people in from the alley arrived. Hearing a Sonic boom, Tails ran out of the cafeteria to greet Sonic and saw that he wasn't with them. Confused he asked Sally, "What made the Sonic boom?", Sally pointed to Amy and said, "So you don't know where Sonic is? Then you can't tell us about Razors' condition?", Tails confusedly asked, "That's Amy! Razor's hurt or something? What happened?", Amy walked over to her friend and said, "Boy do I have a story to tell you!", they then walked off to the cafeteria to tell the twins. Laurell patted Sally on the back and said, "Where is the infirmary Sally, Cat needs to be taken there", the group then left for the infirmary.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Linx woke in a room in the infirmary, scratching his ear and wondering where he was, just then Doctor Quack walked into his room and said, "Oh, Your awake, How feeling now Mr. Brazell?", Linx answered, "Uh, I'm fine, How's Cat doing?", the duck thought for minute and said, "Oh, yes! Your feline friend. She suffered a cracked rib and a bruised lung, she is recooperating very well.", the rabbit asked, "Where is she located at? I gotta see her!", The doctor answered, "In room 241. But you suffered a mild concussion, I must perform some tests before.................", Linx never heard the rest of what the Doctor said because he was out the door. Catherine had been having a conversation in french with Antoine, when Linx opened the door. Linx smiled and said, "Suis - Je, se casser, dans uhhhh, la conversation. Catherine laughed at her boyfriend and then said, "You are starting to sound like how I am doing with english, but weef french, No you are not breaking into our conversation.", Antione smiled and said, "We were getting caught up on old times", rubbing his chin, Linx said, "It's alright, I gotta go talk Laurell. Hey Ant, ya know where she is?". Antione answered him a little confused, "Are you not knowing she is her en Razors' room en zee infirmary.", Linx answered back, "Razor got hurt! Man I've been out too long!". When Linx reached Razors' room he saw Laurell asleep in a chair next to the echameleons' bed. He was attached to a respirator and had tubes coming out of him all over. Hearing her cousins footprints she woke up. Linx smiled and said, "Damn, I'm just bothering, everyone today!", Laurell smiled sleepily and said, "You still angry after I laid you out earlier?", Linx laughed and said, "Lucky punch Cous. So how is Raze?", Laurell answered, "Oh, him., he's a little sore but he's just knocked out with drugs.". They talked on for a few more minutes when Razor woke up and said, "What's up L-Man!", Laurell then gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "How are you feeling?", Razor turned to his girlfriend and said, "Like I got hit by a freight liner, What happened to your eye? Don't tell me you and Linx got into a fight again?", she gave him a weak smile and Linx said, "No Swatbot could get me looking this bad!". Razor started to laugh, and then grabbed his side in pain", Smiling he said, "Damn I wish I knew the Guardian heal power.", They all started to laugh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fire was still burning in some places in Robotropolis. The ground was littered with rubble and a lone hover cam sifted through the debris and found nothing. The terrain was covered with ashes and building parts. The camera decided to scan another area and began to fly off, when a long wire with a claw attached to shot up from the ground and gripped onto it like a vice. Energy began to transfer from the Camera into the wire and down into the ground. When it was sucked dry the claw released it's grip and sunk back into the ground. The camera fell lifelessly on the rubble. Wind swept over the area and played with the ashes. Just then a Robotic arm shot through the rubble and pulled the camera under and then there was only silence.   
  
THE END? Ya like the Story? If so write me! My E-mail address is above in all the legal crap. Below is details about the next story-- "Calypso Rain" (Hey you think of a better title!) Note: For all you Knuckles the Echidna Fans, Knux, Julie-Su, and, the Chaotix   
  
Author Note: If any of you have previously read this fic before, I am the same writer who went under the Alias Razor the Darkquill, just moved on from that character. Also Calypso rain (It was mistakenly deleted) has been put on the back burner but if the story does well this time around, I will write another sequel  
  



End file.
